Moving on from Dreaming on
by iDreamOn
Summary: Sectionals are over, and Rachel has a new dilemma on her hands. Actually, 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Middle**

So Here's what's happened;

New Directions song list was leaked at sectionals leaving the group in peril

Will had split up with his wife Terri after finding out she wasn't really pregnant

New Directions won at sectionals

and that's what you missed on GLEE!

"Hey Mr Schue!" Finn shouted, noticing Will and Rachel entering the room.

"Hey guys, great job at sectionals, I am so proud of you guys." A tear was dwelling in Will's eye, but he held it back as Rachel began making her way towards a seat, right next to Finn and behind Kurt and Mercedes. "So guys, since you all worked so hard at sectionals, I thought that you all deserve a break, so today's practice is just a chance for you to do whatever you want, kick back, catch up on some Spanish homework" Will turned to Finn. "Mr Schue come on, I don't get why I'd need to know what 'Ques Pasa' means when I grow up.." Finn said, a sarcastic tone in his voice. The group began to giggle lightly, but then they began to scatter around the room, forming some 'clicks'. Brittney and Santana pulled Finn into the corner, most probably discussing the 'spur of the moment' makeout after sectionals. Puck stay seated with Quinn, and they began to talk about one of Pucks favourite subjects, 'How Super Mario changed the world'. Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel walked to the piano where Mr Schuester was seated. The rest stayed put, Mike putting in his Ipod. "Mr Schuester, I was wondering if perhaps we could use the piano to practice a new number I've been working on." Rachel asked, a sweet smile noticeable. "Yeah sure guys, let me just move al-" Rachel cut in, "Mr Schuester, I was hoping perhaps you could help me."

"Yeah sure, whats up?" he replied, placing the papers he was grading down on the bench next to him.

"Well, I can't help but remember our incredible duet of 'Endless Love', and I was thinking perhaps I could perform another ballad at regionals, possibly a duet."

"Erm, sure Rachel, but surely it would help more to ask one of the guys who are actually part of the team wouldn't it?"

"Well yes it would, but come on, Finn is practically a child in a teenagers body, Puck is busy with Quinn, and Kurt, well.." She turned to Kurt who was deep in conversation with Mercedes, something about a facial after class, 'Kurt doesn't really have the male lead I need to prepare myself for. And the others are nowhere near strong enough to compliment my voice." Will turned his head slightly, a look of dispair across his face. "Fine Rachel, I'll help, did you have something in mind?"

"Oh most definitely, don't I always?" She replied, seating herself on the piano bench inbetween the un-graded papers and Will. "I'll play, and you follow my lead" Rachel demanded. Will just looked away, hoping he knew the song before it was too far into it. He didn't even want to imagine what Rachel would be like trying to sing a duet with a clueless partner.

Rachel began playing, as the other members of the club began to turn and listen.

Rachel took the first verse of the song solo;

"Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game,

On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame,

Turning and returning to some secret place inside,

Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say."

Will then joined in for the chorus, their voices joining in a beautiful melody. The other Glee club members began pulling out their phones and raising them as if there were torches. Rachel turned to Will as they sang the chorus, hoping he would look back into her eyes.

"Take my breath away,

Take my breath away"

Rachel continued playing, giving Will a nudge to signal that he was to take over the next verse. He began to think to himself, "No, not again please, you can't be serious". He knew too well the song, he knew too well the lyrics, and he knew even better the story of the song, and singing it to Rachel would most definitely not be a good idea.

"Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love,

Never hesitating to become the fated ones,

Turning and returning to some secret place to hide,

Watching in slo-"

He stopped singing, "That's enough practice Rachel. Umm, I think you've got it covered. Finn, perhaps you could fill in the male lead if this is used at regionals?"

'Yeah, sure thing Mr Schu, although it's a shame you didn't keep going, you did last time when the fates had spoken.." Finn replied, a cheeky smirk appearing on his face. Rachel looked at Mr Schuester who by now had taken his papers and gone to it on a seat placed further behind the piano. A feeling of disappointment ran through Rachel, but she knew she couldn't let it show. Rachel walked back towards Kurt and Mercedes, and was greeted by comments such as "Aww, that was kinda cute Rachel" and "Guess who's got a crush again", Finn then leaned in a added his own comment, "Rach, can we talk outside quickly?"

"Wha-?" Rachel thought to herself, that's not a comment, she can't use that as creative criticism or as a building stone towards her temple of talent. Nevertheless, she stood up and followed Finn outside, Mercedes, Kurt and Santana watching them as they left. Brittney would have been, but she was too caught up in a conversation with Mike. Well actually, it was just one line from Brittney. "So why did the chicken cross the road?". Mike just looked at her, puzzled.

"What's up Finn?" Rachel asked, a quick tone used. "Well, I just have to tell you, what happened with me and Santana, and Brittney at sectionals meant nothing, it was just a, a, spurred reaction."

"Erm, okay. So?" Finn looked a bit suprised. He'd planned for this to be a perfect lead up to him admitting he liked Rachel, hoping for her to reply with a slightly more grateful answer which could lead him into something like 'Your the only girl for me Rach' or 'but while it happened i couldn't help but wish it was you'. But no, just a simple 'So?', Finn was not best pleased and was taken aback. "Ok, plan B." Finn thought to himself.

"Rach, there's something else I gotta tell ya to."

"Ok, and what might that be?". Finn took a deep breath, "I like you Rach, I mean I really like you, as in I can't sleep at night without thinking of ways to tell you this, and trust me, I've gone through so many that they've blocked out some of my football plays." Rachel looked a bit stunned, and was feeling a mix of emotions right now.

On one hand it was "YES! Finally!" the guy she had wanted to be with since first hearing him sing had admitted he liked her.

On the other hand, "Oh Crap." (She mentally told herself off for the swear). She liked Mr Schuester. Admittedly she had feelings for Finn, but they were nothing compared to the ones Will had the honour of.

"Is you not talking a good thing or a bad thing right now?" Finn asked. Rachel was still torn, not sure whether to respond with the hug and possible Kiss she would have previously gone with, or to reject this ex-crush, and pray that Mr Schuester wasn't a fantasy, and that there was some possibility in them being together.

"I need to think Finn, but I'm flattered that you feel that way about me"

"Thank goodness, I even amaze myself sometimes." Rachel thought to herself. "Oh, Erm, yeah sure that's fine Rachel." Finn replied, with a rather obvious look of 'Wha-?' on his face. He began to ponder to himself "I'm sure she likes me, why would she reject me?"

Rachel walked back into the room, Finn following shortly after. Will stood, the re-entering of the 2 drawing his attention from the papers he was grading, giving him a chance to look at the time. "Now guys, we have 8 minutes left, but before you go, I'd like to ask if anyone has anything that they'd like to especially do as a group?"

Everybody looked around, no real reaction. "I've got something Mr Schue." Everyone turned to Finn who was yet to sit down since coming back into the room. "But I was kinda hoping I could do it alone, if that's okay Mr Schue."

"Any objections guys?". Nobody objected to the idea, so Will allowed Finn to take centre and do whatever he had planned.

Finn turned to the jazz club behind him and whispered something to them, in which they approved. Music began, and Finn sung his sudden solo. He looked towards Rachel as he sung;

''Put your head against my life,

What do you hear?

A million words just trying to make

The love song of the year,

Close your eyes but don't forget,

What you have heard,

A man who's trying to say three words,

The words that make me scared.."

He began walking towards Rachel as he sung, all eyes on Finn as he slowly approached his target;

"A million love songs later,

And here I am trying to tell you that I care,

A million love songs later,

And here I am,

Here i am , a million love songs later,

Here i am."

Rachel blushed, Finn began a slight smile, knowing that her reaction was perhaps a sign that she was touched by his song.

''Looking to the future now,

This is what I see,

A million chances pass me by,

A million chances to hold you,

Take me back, take me back,

To where I used to be,

To hide away from all my truths,

Through the light I see."

Finn pulled Rachel from her seat, and pulled her towards where he had begun his song. They both joined voices to sing the final chorus.

"A million love songs later,

And here I am trying to tell you that I care,

A million love songs later,

And here I am,

Just for you girl,

A million love songs later,

Here I am,

A million love songs later,

Here I am."

Finn and Rachel had ended the song, Rachel close to Finn's chest, Finn's arms around Rachels waist. Neither of them moved, staring into eachothers eyes, not even noticing that the rest of the club had left, and Mr Schuester had started stacking chairs.

Will turned, "That was beautiful guys, a great idea for regionals. Finn, great choice of song, I could really feel the passion, and Rachel, I think I've found your duet idea you spoke about." Rachel turned to Will, speechless. "Finn, if you've got some free time tomorrow, I could help you really nail that chorus, it'll really make a difference to the judges."

"That'd be great Mr Schue." Finn replied, his eyes still gazing at Rachel.

Will began to leave the room, and in doing so, Rachel reacted by pulling away from Finn and walking towards Will, Finn looking disappointed as she left his arms.

"What about me Mr Schuester, I know I'm by far the strongest talent in the group, but you didn't even comment on my performance just then..." Almost a hint of desperation for approval coming from her voice. "Well Rachel, you nailed it as usual, and you know that you did." Rachel looked proud, but felt empty. She felt that even the slightest of errors and he would have picked up on it, and it could, no, would, have resulted in alone time for her and Mr Schuester to 'practice'.

"Bu-"

"Yes?" Rachel eagerly jumped in, maybe a little too eagerly she thought, but decided that no, it was just eager enough to seem cute, rather than scary. "I know it's a personal thing, but I noticed you two enter the room just before Finn sung. Finn was full of passion and emotion as he sung, creating a wonderful atmosphere. But Rachel, I sensed more of a feeling of uncertainty in your voice. Is anything going on between you two?"

"No everyth-" Finn cut in.

"Mr Schue, I took Rachel outside to tell her that I like her. I really like her. And I had to let it out, and your idea was the perfect opportunity for me to do that."

"Ahh, well Finn now that I know, I can say it was really clear that you felt that way, the passion was intense and it really made a difference in your performance."

"Rachel." Will began. "Yes Mr Schuester?" Rachel answered, hoping for a positive reply.

"How did what Finn say make you feel?". Rachel was shocked. This was her teacher dwelling into her private life. Wait, no. This was the man of her dreams testing her to see if she liked Finn. That had to be it. Yes, that was definitely it. Rachel all of a sudden oozed her usual confidence. "Well Mr schuester, I have to say, Finn is a great guy, but I hate to say it. I need a man right now Finn, not someone who wears the rings out of haribo on his fingers." Finn blushed, and hastily left the room. "Rachel, what was that?" Will abruptly stepped in. "What do you mean?". Rachel's confidence was down the drain as she yet again became putty in Will's hands. That wasn't the reaction she had hoped for...

"Well, Finn is a great guy. Yes childish, but also a mature teenager who has found the courage to express his feelings towards you. I know for a fact that telling a girl you like them is hard enough, and it's even harder when its one of your closest friends, and to be shot down the way you just did to him."

Rachel looked down at her feet. "Oh crap." (Another swear, that would be $2 in the swear jar when she got home). Will left the room.

Rachel stood for a while, then went to follow. As will was ahead, Rachel quickened to a hurried pace. "Mr Schuester please wait." Will turned as Rachel approached. Just as Rachel got within feet of Will, she slipped on a slushie patch, the one she had been the cause of earlier to be precise, and flew towards Will. Will Reached out and caught Rachel, who had been brought closer to his chest to cushion the impact. Rachel looked up into Will's eyes as he looked down into hers for a few seconds, until a voice was heard. "Rach! This is why! What the hell!" Rachel and Will both turned at once to see Finn, red with anger heading towards them.

Will let go of Rachel, "Finn, it's not what it looks like." Finn reached the two and turned towards Will, "I opened up to you, I trusted you, you know that I like Rachel. You're her teacher god dammit!"

"Would be a dollar if you lived in my house." Rachel thought to herself. Finn turned his attention to Rachel, "Forget what I said, those feelings don't exist anymore." Finn stormed off, not looking back towards them. "But Finn.." Rachel mumbled to herself. Will turned and walked off the other way.

Leaving Rachel, stood alone in the centre of the hall, on her right was the guy who admitted his feelings towards her. This was the guy who had stolen her heart from day one. On her left though, was the man who had taken her heart From Finn and locked it away safely so it was never to be taken by anyone else. He was a more mature dream guy in Rachel's eyes. But she was left alone, hoping tomorrow would be a better day...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Walking on sunshine**

So, here's what's happened:

New Directions won sectionals after Will was banned from attending.

Finn told Rachel that he really liked her but Rachel told him that he needed to grow up.

Then there was an incident with Will and Rachel that Finn saw and he wasn't happy.

And thats what you missed on

GLEE!

Rachel awoke, but not with her usual huge 'Hollywood-esc' smile. The previous day she had been stuck in the middle of two guys who she had unimaginable feelings for. Finn had admitted to her of his feelings for her, saying how he liked her a lot, however she still wasn't over Mr Schuester, there was just something about him. Maybe it was that he was far more mature then Finn. Maybe she secretly liked older men. Maybe it was a mix of many features that completed Will Schuester, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She strolled downstairs, rubbing her eyes to remove some of the 'sleepy glitter' as she liked to call it. (She felt that it was much easier and less of a gross out then to find out what it actually was)

Entering the kitchen, she noticed a note on the table, "Morning sleepy. We noticed you were sleeping with the fairies so we didn't want to wake you. We've left you 2 nutrition bars in the fridge. See you soon. Love Dad and Dad xx".

"Well," Rachel thought to herself, "Better get ready for school." She headed back upstairs after grabbing herself a nutrition bar and began to get ready for school. She used her personal fashion to compose an outfit comprised of a dark blue top with a white skirt, and a yellow sweater over the top with a Gold star in place of a button. Typical Rachel Berry.

Rachel arrived at school, her half eaten nutrition bar in hand. "Hey Rachel." She turned to see the suprisingly friendly face of Quinn approaching her rapidly. "Looking, darling as usual I see?" she sarcastically added. "Erm, thanks Quinn. What brings you over so quickly?" Rachel replied. "Well Rachel, I've heard that Finn wants to see you, but for some reason it's in Mr Schuester's office. It's urgent apparently."

'Thankyou Quinn, it's not like you usually to come to me without intending on slandering me or telling me to stay away from a guy."

"Oh yeah, stay away from Puck, that better?" Quinn began an angry type of look aimed directly at Rachel. "That's fine, I have no intention of going for Puck, I have another guy in mind, and he's far more intellectually capable and he can hold an intelligent conversation with me without bringing up making out with me, as appealing as that must be." By the time Rachel had finished her latest egotistical rant, Quinn had already began gathering her things out of her locker that they were stood near, and had began to walk away.

Rachel began her walk towards Mr Schuester's office, alone on the journey, but was soon to be in a room with 2 guys, and for Rachel Berry, they wern't just any guys either.

"Mr Schue, I'm really sorry about my outburst yesterday, it was just that, well you know what Rachel's like. As long as she gets what she wants she's fine and she doesn't know how to tell other people that they're not what she wants without making them feel like garbage." Finn quietly said to Will over Will's desk. "Finn, don't worry about it. I just need to you know that nothing happened, nothing was going to happen, Rachel just ran at me and slipped on something. You would have caught her aswell, it's what guys do. So are we okay now?"

"Sure Mr Schue. So why's Rachel being called here? Has she done anything wrong?"

"No Finn, but I'm making sure that keeps up. I think I need to have a little word with her, and you need to be here to hear it."

"What about?"

"Well, partly about your performance, and partly about what you told me yesterday. I'll leave it at that until Rach-"

Three knocks sounded against the door.

"Speak of the devil hey Mr Schue." A small chuckle followed from each of them as Will shouted giving Rachel clearence to come in. "You wanted to see me Mr Schuester? Oh, Finn." Finn turned to Rachel, giving her a small wave before slightly pulling out the chair next to him, signalling for Rachel to take a seat there. Rachel obliged the generous act before Will even got the chance to ask Rachel to take a seat.

"So guys, I've called you here for a few reasons, but for one inparticular. Regionals." Will looked at both Finn and Rachel's faces, each displaying different levels of attentiveness. "I can't stop thinking about your performance yesterday, the million love songs duet you two did."

"Really!" Rachel jumped in, pausing a second, and then trying to hide her eagerness for the fact Will had been thinking of something related to her. She sunk back into her chair, "What about it Mr Schuester?"

"Smooth Rachel. Come on, your a star, why can't you hide it!" she thought to herself.

"Yeah, anyway. The passion behind the song. The emotions present from both of you, mainly Finn. It was mesmerising. That was the kind of step up we need to have a chance at Regionals."

"Wait, so your saying we need to like eachother to win at Regionals Mr Schuester? That's highly illogical isn't it? I'm a high quality performer as it is, surely some 'feelings' can't improve on perfection right?" Rachel replied. "Rachel, I think you may have misunderstood. I'm not saying you need to like eachother, even though that seems to bring out the best in Finn. What I'm saying is that perhaps you guys havn't been letting your emotions show whilst singing. It's a technique used by the best of performers. They think of something in their thoughts that relates to the mood of the song."

"Mr Schue, I'm not sure I get it" Finn added. "Right, basically, if you have a song about say, a party, you picture a party that you perhaps went to lately. This helps you relate to the song, thus showing your own emotions in the performance. How bout now Finn?"

"Erm, I think so Mr Schue." Finn looked proud of himself. "Mr Schuester, I get it. But maybe we could show everyone today in practice, just to make sure Finn get's it properly. And everyone else aswell." Rachel didn't seem too impressed by Finn's lack of intelligence, but she thought of how his eyes made up for it. "Actually Rachel, I already have something planned for today. And I think the rest of the group will get it, don't underestimate them Rachel." Rachel was not amused by the reply from Will, but she accepted it. She couldn't afford to let her anger show. "Well guys, you'd better head off to class now, I don't want you being late for anything." Rachel and Finn stood, and Finn left the room first. Rachel gathered her bag and went to leave. "Actually, Rachel, I need to have a word with you quickly." Rachel's eyes lit up. "This is it, finally!" Rachel thought to herself. "It's about your Spanish homework you turned it last week."

"You've got to be kidding me.." Rachel thought. She couldn't have been more depressed right now. This was her dream guy, her 'What if' guy, and he was bascially toying with Rachel's emotions without even knowing it. "What's wrong with it Mr Schuester?" She tried to keep her composure, like all top performers could. "Well Rachel, nothing. It's perfect. Far better then anything I've had handed in all year."

"Well, did you honestly expect anything less Mr Schuester?"

"Rachel, it's almost as if you can speak fluent Spanish."

"I can Mr Schuester, it's just something I decided to work on to enlarge my knowledge and open up more opportunities for me in the future. Multi-Lingual performers have a 42% increase on their chances to gain a major spot in musicals, and 47% increase for movie roles."

"Well, this has given me a genious idea. How about you sing a Spanish song for Regionals?"

"Mr Schuester, no offence, but I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why Rachel?" Will had a bewildered look on his face. He'd thought that of all people, Rachel would have jumped at the chance to show off another talent of hers. "Mr Schuester, I'd much rather sing in English. I'd feel more comfortable and it provides me with a much wider note range."

"Okay Rachel, I just thought you may have been excited at a new challenge. That's all Rachel, you can go to class now." Rachel stood with her bags and turned towards the door. A tear began to develop in her eyes.

All of a sudden, a new Rachel Berry took over. "Mr Schuester, we need to talk, now."

"Erm, Rachel, what's up? Your gonna be late for class." Will had a suprised look develop, whilst noticing the dominant pose taken by Rachel. "Why are you basically trying to set me up with Finn Mr Schuester?"

"What? Rach-"

"No Mr Schuester! Don't pretend like your not." Rachel threw her bag and sweater to the floor. "Now Mr Schuester, I am a future hollywood star. I could have any guy I wanted. Well I thought that, but there's one that I can't."

"Rachel, please think before you speak. You have a class to get to."

"Mr Schuester, you treat all of us girls like a member of the glee club, not as individuals. I am a superstar, I deserve as much attention as it takes to make sure that I can win us Regionals. Let's face it, Finn is ok on male vocals, no other competition for him really. But you act as if girls like Mercedes can actually compete with me on a vocal talent level! What are you thinking?"

"Rachel, you are a member of the New Directions. We won sectionals as a team. But even Mercedes told you that you are stronger vocally. Why don't you tell me what's really going on here Rachel." Rachel turned, looked at the door and gave herself a second to think, "This is it, do I tell him?" Will stood, noticing that Rachel wasn't really in any rush to tell him what was bothering her. "Mr Schuester, why can't you just treat me more like the special and gifted performer that you know I am?" her back still facing Will. "Rachel, how exactly could I give you special treatment and make the other guys feel bad? We are a team. We need to be treated as equals to make sure everyone thinks they are winning competitions as a unit, not as individuals." Will slowly started walking towards Rachel. "Mr Schuester, you don't understand. If it wasn't for my improvisation skills at sectionals, Glee club would be over now. Why should I be treated the same as everyone else?" Will was stood right behind Rachel now, she could feel his breath against her neck. It sent shivers down her spine, but she loved it. "Rachel, you know your the best performer, I know your the best performer, everyone else in the club has told you that you're the best performer in the group. Why isn't that enough for you?" She slowly turned to notice Will stood close to her. She looked into his eyes, and he returned the gaze. Will could feel the awkwardness arising, and he didn't want her to get the impression that anything was going to happen, so he thought about stepping back. Before his thought could be transferred into an action to match, Rachel moved herself ever closer, her chest touching his. "Rachel, what are you doing?" Will asked, hurridly, trying to bring himself to edge back by whatever distance possible. "Now or never Rachel, this is it." She thought to herself.

And within a split second, Rachel went for it. Her strawberry glossed lips pursed against his, fitting into them perfectly. She wasn't sure if he was attempting to kiss back, but she didn't care, this was her fantasy becoming real.

Suddenly, she was shocked. She pulled away, grabbed her bag and left, shutting the door behind her. She ran to the girls bathroom, went inside a cubicle and locked herself in. She sat there on the toilet, seat down, rethinking what had just happened. Then suddenly, a smile began to emerge on her blushing face. "Oh my god, that was incredible.." She thought to herself. She didn't care about what could happen, because it would all be worth it. Not because she'd finally let Will know that she wasn't over him, not because she'd finally had the guts to finally take a stand against someone and speak for herself for once, and not because she'd just kissed her dream guy. It was because of something that was unexpected, yet greatly appreciated. She couldn't believe it. Her lushious lips, her strawberry lip gloss, her cute and innocent appearence. It seemed to all have worked as her kiss on Mr Schuester was recieved, and replied to with a kiss back.

Will stood there in his office, not knowing what to think about what had just happened, when there was another knock at the door. "Come in." Will shouted, walking towards his desk, worried and hurried. Finn entered the room. "Mr Schue, I get it now! Even if she doesn't feel it back, it's just like Rachel having to act like she loves me if we sung a love song!"

"That's it Finn, you got it." A smile arose.

Finn's phone rang, the private ring tone assigned to one 'Miss Rachel Berry' sounded. He opened his flip phone and looked at the text message. A huge smile appeared on Finn's face. "What's up Finn? Good news?"

"Yeah Mr Schue. No need for the acting while singing either. Rachel just said she'd be my girlfriend!"

Will took a second...

"That's great Finn, now you'd better get back to class."

"Thanks Mr Schue." Finn rose and went back to class, closing the door. Will sat there, as two tears appeared at once in either eye.

Rachel left her cubicle in the girls bathroom to be met by the friendly voice of Emma. "Hey Rachel, how are you today?"

"I'm very well thankyou Miss Pillsbury. Just had a meeting with Mr Schuester. It went marvellously." A proud and dominant smile arose. "That sounds great Rachel. Speaking of Will, is he still in his office do you know?"

"Yes I believe so, is it anything important? I could go and see him and pass on a message." Rachels phone rang, the private ring tone set for Mr Finn Hudson sounded. "Oh, excuse me Miss Pillsbury." Emma signalled that it was fine. Rachel pulled out her phone, and read the message. "That's great, so great. Thankyou so much. Can't wait to see you at practice, Finn xxx"

"What? What is he thanking me for?" Rachel thought to herself. "Wait, no." She checked her recent sent messages. "Oh Fudge..." (Saved myself a dollar there..) Emma turned to Rachel, "Can you keep a secret Rachel?" Rachel looked up, "Yes, certainly Miss Pillsbury, what is it?" Emma walked closer to Rachel and lowered her voice. "I'm going to ask Will if he wants to start dating." Rachel looked as if her parents had just been shot. Emma continued. "Well, he's broken up with Terri, and I like him. Really like him. But I thought I needed to tell one of you glee kids to make sure you don't mind, just incase he's not around as much anymore."

"Why not phone him now Miss Pillsbury?" Rachel needed to know what he was going to say now. "Great idea Rachel, could you stand infront of the door for me to make sure no-one but us hears?" Rachel agreed to and slowly strolled over, watching Emma all the time. She phoned Will. "Hey Will, hey I'm gonna get straight to it. I was perhaps wondering if maybe you were doing anything saturday night? No, I'm not asking you on a date Will (A Small giggle from Emma could be heard), oh you are smooth Mr Schuester, great, I'll see you then. Bye" Rachel walked over. "What happened Miss Pillsbury?"

"Well, he asked me out on a date, saying something about he really needs another woman in his life because, then he said something like, he's been led on too much lately and needs someone he can trust. Most probably Terri related, but I'm fine with it." Rachel looked as if her recently shot parents had been brought back from the dead, and then shot again. "Oh well, Will deserves a girl he can trust. Don't you think Rachel?"

"Yeah Miss Pillsbury, he does, he's a great guy." Emma left the room.

Rachel was yet again left alone. She pulled out her copy of this years thunderclap that she carried everywhere with her. She turned to the teachers page, and stared at the one of a certain 'Mr Will Schuester - Spanish'. A tear emerged, and Rachel began singing to the picture.

"You say I'm heartless,

and you say I don't care,

I used to be there for you,

and you've said I seem so dead, that I have changed,

but so have you.."

She walked out the door of the girls bathroom, a flashback emerging of Will's office.

"Guilty, guilty I feel so,

empty, empty you know how to make me feel.."

And Rachel stood there, outside Will's office, tears rolling down her face that she abruptly removed, and she knocked on his door.


End file.
